Cooking nowadays involve use of multiple kitchen accessories or implements. Typically, such kitchen accessories may include a grater, a zester, a slicer, a peeler and so forth. The intent of using such multiple kitchen accessories is primarily based on lowering the overall cooking time and the effort. Also, the use of multiple kitchen accessories may help in cooking multiple dishes simultaneously.
However, managing such kitchen accessories individually is associated with numerous problems. For example, storing such kitchen accessories before and after use thereof is one such problem. In order to address such storing problem, devices are known that enable in storing kitchen accessories before and after use thereof. However, such devices are associated with the problems of managing cooking space and managing cooking material waste disposal. Also, such devices merely enable in processing raw cooking material, and do not help in managing processed raw cooking material. For example, such devices do not help in storing processed raw cooking material, measuring processed raw cooking material for cooking and so forth.
In light of the foregoing discussion, there exists a need to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks of managing kitchen accessories.